Dan Williams' Mindfu
Dan Williams' Mindfu is a game created by D Productions for Microsoft Kinect. The game features Dan Williams showing players the most horrible images possibly imaginable. Three difficulty levels are available from the start: Seizuretastic, Mindgasm and Mindfu. Story Mode Story Mode consists of 9 chapters which consist of multiple levels in which Dan shows horrible images to the player. Each chapter will include at least one boss fight, which vary in play style. If the player completes each chapter on Seizuretastic or Mindgasm difficulty, Dan will appear, saying that they must complete the game on a harder difficulty and "kills" the player(actual survival rates may vary). If all chapters are completed on Mindfu difficulty, they unlock the hidden area: Mindfu Citadel, which consists of two levels, a boss fight against the Fat Kid Assassin, and finally Dan Williams himself. If the player can defeat Dan Williams, he will tell them to play the game on a harder difficulty and they will unlock the Mind Rape difficulty. If a player completes the entire story mode, including the Mindfu Citadel, on Mind Rape difficulty, they will be able to duel a hidden boss: Pat Steenson, who is likely a Troll and a master of the Mind Rape ability. Mindfu Live The game also has a unique online mode that can only be played when Dan Williams himself is online. The lobby can hold 101 players, Dan and 100 other players. During this time, Dan can choose to cast Mindfu on all players or just one. Intensity may vary. If a player is targeted by Dan, they will be unable to disconnect no matter what they do. If a player forcibly ejects the disc, loses connectivity or power, throws their Xbox out the window or leave the room, Dan will continue to cast Mindfu on them through their mind. Even if the player dies IRL, they will still be subject to 5 hours of horrible images. If players have unlocked the Feat of Strength, Champion of the Mindfu Citadel, and have acquired the Mindfu Emblem, they can challenge Dan one-on-one on Mindfu Live. Special Notes No ESRB Rating D Productions has decided not to allow the ESRB to rate the game, as they feel the ESRB sucks MARLUXIA'S ICE CREAM! D Productions have rated the game themselves as XXX. As a result, the game will not be available in normal retail stores and will only be available at underground game stores(such as Game Trader) or Chinese DVD stores. The game is expected to sell for $59.99 USD at underground game stores and $60-$65 USD at Chinese DVD Stores. Dan Williams' Mindfu: Limited Edition There will also be a limited edition of the game which includes: '-Gold Plated Game Case' '-Dan Williams' Mindfu Game Disc and Manual' '-Xbox Live Code to Download the Indie Game' Mind Warp '-Dan Williams' Mindfu Season 1 Guide', which contains hints on how to unlock secret features of the game Estimated sale price for the Limited Edition is $69.99-$75 USD. Achievements There will be 9 achievements for completing each chapter, as well as 9 more achievements for completing each chapter on Mind Rape difficulty. You Dare Bring Light Into My Lair? You Must Die!: Unlock the Mindfu Citadel But I Have Over 5,000 Life Points Left: Defeat the Fat Kid Assassin in the Mindfu Citadel Not Into the Fiery Pit, It Burns!: Defeat Dan Williams in the Mindfu Citadel Just a Court Jester: Defeat Pat Steenson in the Mindfu Citadel Feats of Strength Champion of the Mindfu Citadel: Complete all Chapters and the Mindfu Citadel on Mind Rape Difficulty and earn the right to challenge Dan Williams on Mindfu Live. Reverse of Mindfu: Defeat Dan Williams on Mindfu Live Downloadable Content There is already a DLC pack called the "Mind Freeze Pack" planned to be released soon after the game's release. The Add-On will feature 2 new levels and two boss fights in the frozen land of Frostopia.